User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's death Battles - Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47
Wizard Boomstick Intro: A long time ago on Death Battle. Back when this moron Lak just did World of Warcraft match-ups. ''We had saw the Prophet Velen face off against Regant Lord Lor’themar or whatever his name is. ''Fairy guy won yadayadayada let’s talk about the REAL match-ups now! ''Boomstick, why do you always have to cut through the intros? ''They’re boring! Why even talk about it? This is technically a new series, who cares about what happened last year?! ''I-well, good point. For the first battle in this new series, we have Agent 47, the legendary hitman from the Hitman series! ''VS Ezio Auditore- whatever the fuck from Assassins Creed duking it out to see which assassin is better! '' Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Ezio Auditare da Firenze was an average Florentine nobleman during the renaissance, and, unbeknownst to historians, was the mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. ''So that’s how you say his name! Anyways, old Ezio soon became probably the most recognizable assassin if the series, even bypassing his predecessor, Altaire. ''Ezio is trained in the arts of stealth, hiding in the environment and attacking his enemies with weapons such as hidden blades and multiple weapons. ''Hidden Blade sounds like it would be a good way to pick up chicks, I have to try it out. But for now, let’s get ready- ''No, we still have to do Agent 47. ''I thought we were doing the battle already. Anyways, let’s get ready for Agent 47! '' Agent 47: ''Agent 47 was created by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, what kind of name is that? ''Agent 47, ironically enough, has a 47th chromosome, which makes him deadlier and more superior than an average man. ''Agent 47 is equipped with guns, knives, and other items at his disposal. This guy can make a weapon out of everything. ''Cups, plates, syringes, you name it, he can use it to bash the head in of his enemies with ease. ''As opposed to Ezio’s use of the environment, 47 can take the clothes of his victims, making his enemies cautious whenever they see him and then they don’t. '' Alright, the combatants are set- ''LET’S GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLE-'' Boomstick, again, we have to show the advantages for each combatant! ''Wha- '' Agent 47 Advantages and Disadvantages: Agent 47 ‘s advantages include superior weapons and fooling people with disguises. ''His disadvantages, however, include failure to grab the right weapon in some occasions, other than that, he really stands out in a crowd without his disguises. '' Ezio Auditor da Firenze Advantages and Disadvantages: ''Ezio’s advantages include using the environment to his advantage and being quick with his weapons. ''However, he, along with Agent 47, can be spotted in an enclosed area. ''OKAY DEATH BATTLE! '' The Battle: A crowded area of a city is shown as Ezio walks through the crowd. He walks into a building and grabs a crossbow off of the wall. He stands in a window and points it at someone at a diner across the street. Ezio pulls the trigger as he is elbowed in the face and the arrow hits a waitress. Ezio turns to face Agent 47, who has a gun pointed at him. FIGHT! Agent 47 fires but Ezio dodges out of the way. Ezio in return punches Agent 47 in the back of the head. Agent 47 turns around to see that Ezio is missing. He runs outside into the crowded area and walks past multiple people. As he walks past a bench, Ezio jumps off of it, hoping to catch Agent 47 off guard, but Agent 47 catches the fist of Ezio and then cringes in pain. Agent 47 lets go to see that his hand is bloodied, Ezio retracts his hidden blade. Ezio climbs up a building as Agent 47 fires at him. Ezio is shown in an deserted ally way as a janitor walks out from a back door of an office building. “Piacere” “Same to you” Ezio keeps walking and quickly turns around and he punches Agent 47 in the face as the janitor runs away. Agent 47 shoots Ezio in the stomach, causing him to keel over. Agent 47 looms over Ezio and points his gun at him. Ezio rolls out of the way and kicks Agent 47’s leg in, causing him to fall. Ezio runs back up a building as Agent 47 fires at him again but his gun has run out of bullets. Agent 47 looks around for a weapon and grabs something. Agent 47 busts through the door to the roof of the building and stands off against Ezio. Ezio throws the hilt of his sword at Agent 47, who dodges it. Agent 47 runs up to Ezio and stabs him with the weapon he picked up, a syringe. Ezio keels over in pain as Agent 47 stands over him with the syringe at his forehead. “Any last words?” “Requiescant in pace” “What” Ezio grabs a rope, slides out from underneath Agent 47, turns around, ties the rope around Agent 47’s throat, kicks him towards the edge of the building where he falls and the rope gets stuck on a piece of metal jutting out from the building. “KO” Outro: ''Bald man down, I repeat, bald man down! ''While Agent 47 could have easily killed Ezio right there, he didn’t pay attention to the fact that Ezio had a rope next to him. ''Which killed him. ''And that is why the winner is the winner! ''Looks like Agent 47 hung around for this as well. ''The winner is Ezio. Next Time: ''Next time on Death Battle. '' '' A green orc, on a large, flat rock jutting out of the water, is shown walking towards a giant, gaping vortex in the middle of an ocean. Lightning strikes the far end of the rock as a figure zaps lightning at the orc. Category:Blog posts